


Perfect Crime

by fairy_of_shamp00



Category: Avatrice - Fandom, Sister Beatrice x Ava, Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_of_shamp00/pseuds/fairy_of_shamp00
Summary: Ava is the prettiest girl in school, the most desired, most popular girl, but while everyone wants her, she only wants someone else.Beatrice is a respected and kind teacher in the school even though she is quite young, however there are special advisors with one of her students that would ruin her whole reputation.One shot
Relationships: Avatrice - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	Perfect Crime

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/bsUYTS94kdU  
> Literally this work is based on this song so I hope you listen to it

Ava arrived at the school and before getting out of the car she took one last look in her small, low hand mirror, fixed her uniform and entered the school. 

Once again it was no surprise that every time she entered the school everyone looked at her, that is to say, it is inevitable to see her as Ava Silva, the daughter of entrepreneurs, gifted with beauty, money and intelligence. 

Ava smiled. 

The truth is that not even half of the people who were seeing her at that time knew anything about her life, all they knew about her were pure rumors.  
She entered the room, left her things and approached her best friends Lilith and Camila, who in fact and as the cliché were also the two other prettiest girls in the school. Some students had nicknamed them the Holy Trinity of St. Sallvius, which Ava thought was a bit of an exaggeration but really didn't bother her. 

-Hey- Lilith told her once she approached them.

Like her, people just had a lot of rumors about Camila and Lilith, some people said that Camila was dating some video game magnate and Lilith was dating some gangster (for Ava that rumor was a bit pathetic). But the truth is that neither of those two things were true, although neither of her friends had said anything about, but Ava had definitely noticed that something was going on between them, the bathroom breaks, the lipstick they both “shared”, the comments they made to each other and of course sometimes Ava felt that she was third wheeling.

Even if her friends didn't tell her anything, it didn't bother her at all, after all she hadn't told them anything about the relationship she had.

Beatrice arrived at school, took her bag and coffee to go to the teachers' lounge, and many students greeted her on the way.  
It wasn't a lie that Beatrice was popular with the students, after all she was a teacher who liked to teach History and French, she was kind but at the same time it was very difficult for anyone to fool her and there was also the fact that she was one of the youngest teachers in the school so some students had a little crush on her.  
She came to the teacher's room and met a teacher who was also popular in the school but for different reasons.  
-Hey Mary, good morning- said Beatrice as she entered her cubicle and left her things, while Mary also followed her with her coffee in hand.  
-Good morning, it's freezing- she said as she sipped her coffee.  
Beatrice considered Mary to be an excellent teacher, with a lot of knowledge and experience, however, the students said that if you had math class with her you would cry blood and Beatrice more or less believed it since she knew that Mary was strict, responsible and had a pretty strong character. Still, Beatrice also believed that Mary was a great person and that she was completely different outside of a classroom, especially when the drawing teacher, Shannon, came to school. 

-Definitely- responded Beatrice as she took off her scarf, gloves and coat.  
-Hey Beatrice, you want to go out this weekend?- Mary asked. 

Oh, sure, straight up and to the point. 

Beatrice knew what Mary wanted to do, since that time they went out drinking and Mary found out that Beatrice liked girls too, Mary had been determined to find someone for Beatrice "so she wouldn't feel so alone" although inside Beatrice knew that Mary was only doing it because she wanted to go out on a double date. 

-I don't know, maybe qualify some things you know with two subjects ... - Beatrice said as she sat down and took a sip of her coffee. 

Not that Beatrice minded Mary doing it, but she knew that someone wouldn't like the idea at all, even though Beatrice knew that what she was doing wasn't a good thing either...

It was no secret that Ava was fooling around with JC, although it was true that JC wasn't bad, well he wasn't very smart but several students didn't mind that because JC wasn't ugly. In fact, he was one of the prettiest boys in the school and above all, he was the captain of the soccer team, so it was inevitable for the students to think that JC and Ava would flirt with each other since they were the perfect couple.  
So once the bell rang for recess time, outside Ava's classroom JC was already waiting for her. 

Ava liked JC, but as a friend. 

Still Ava knew it was best to pretend they were on different terms, to protect her true relationship.

-Hello, beautiful- JC said when he saw her. 

JC and Ava were not dating, and even though she and JC were flirting all the time, Ava had already given JC to understand that she was not looking for anything serious since she did not feel ready for it even though the truth was different.

-Hello- said Ava while she gave him a kiss on the cheek and JC passed his arm around her shoulders, behind them came two of JC's friends (of whom she never remembered their names) and Camila and Lilith having a conversation.  
Walking through the halls, looks were directed at them, it was normal, they were at the top of the high school social pyramid, Ava was listening to the whispers of the people and the conversation that JC was telling her about her soccer practice but she was not really interested, her eyes were looking for someone in the school cafeteria.

Bingo.

There she was, not only would Ava recognize her for her elegant and slim demeanor, but Ava would also recognize her because she had her hair up and because she was wearing a long sleeve shirt Ava gave her for her birthday, she knew she would look great, she was never wrong.

-And so, I scored the goal - JC's term with enthusiasm as he finished his story, to which Ava turned her gaze and concentrated again on JC.  
-Wow, you seem to have had a very productive morning- she replied as she feigned interest.  
-Sure, I dedicated that goal to you- said JC as he winked at her.  
If Ava had been any other girl she would have gone crazy for that wink, but that didn't cause her anything and she just smiled. They arrived at their usual table where there were some more kids and sat down, while the rest spoke Ava had all her attention at the table in front of her, that's why she liked that table because she could see clearly how the students came up to her and asked her questions, how she answered them patiently, how some students blushed at her, how she ate with the rest of the teachers and probably laughed at some bad joke. 

Suddenly her eyes crossed, they stared at each other for a few seconds and Beatrice winked at her. 

Ava blushed. 

Beatrice was in the cafeteria waiting for Mary and Shannon at a table, she hadn't brought breakfast today as she had woken up a little late, so she bought something to eat and sat down again at the table, when she sat down she could feel a look on her face.  
She already knew who she was.  
And she saw her, it was Ava flirting with JC from time to time at a table across.  
Beatrice didn't consider herself a really jealous person but she definitely didn't like to see that kind of interaction, so as an adult she tried to control herself.

But when her eyes collided with Ava's, she couldn't help but wink and as Ava once told her: it's the little victories

It was the last class of the day and the students from the penultimate and last grade were taking French classes. 

With Beatrice. 

For Ava's classroom it was the last class, so we could say it was everyone's favorite class. 

-Okay- said Beatrice 

One of the things that fascinated the students about Beatrice was her ability with languages and above all, how she spoke French. As Ava had once been told "it is very sensual" Ava felt jealous but at the same time she couldn't deny that this was true.  
Therefore, the French class was a class that listened carefully to Beatrice.

-Today- Beatrice started- I want you to pair up and practice a little bit of the vocabulary that we have learned throughout the week.  
Everyone started to form pairs, however someone was left without a partner.

-I'm sorry- said Ava- I was left without a partner.  
Beatrice turned around and held her gaze for a few seconds longer than usual with any student.  
-Oh, Ava, how come you're without a partner?- Beatrice asks her as she takes the list.  
Ava knew that Yerim had skipped class that day so someone would be without a partner. She told Camilla and Lilith to be a couple and waited for the rest of them to be alone.  
-I don't know- said Ava.  
Beatrice knew that Ava was lying to her but said nothing else  
-Okay, so you're working with me- Beatrice said.  
Ava nodded and they both sat down to start the conversation.

-Hi, how's your day going?- Beatrice began by trying to have a decent conversation.  
-I like the way your shirt looks- Ava said in fluent French, probably at a higher level than Beatrice was teaching the rest of her students.  
-I'm glad you're okay, tell me how your weekend went?- Beatrice asked, ignoring the first comment.  
Ava smiled.  
-Well, you can tell me very well how the weekend went- answered Ava as she brushed lightly against Beatrice's hand.  
Beatrice kept ignoring Ava's comments, even though Ava wasn't going to make it very easy.  
-Do you really want me to tell you more?  
-Sure

-I spent the weekend in my teacher's b- Ava didn't finish the sentence.  
-All right- shouted Beatrice as she got out of her chair in a hurry- I think that's enough.  
Ava held back her laughter. 

The class passed quickly, everyone left the room quickly and no one wanted to be there anymore, JC had practice, Lilith and Camila gave her silly excuses for where they were going and she stayed in the classroom waiting for everyone to leave. 

It was just her and Beatrice, who was putting her things away.  
Ava stood up, closed the curtains and locked the room. 

Any student who passed by that room would not go in because they would think the janitor had already cleaned up. 

Ava approached Beatrice. 

-Hey- said Ava as she approached Beatrice. 

Beatrice knew it was wrong, first to mess with her student and second to do this kind of thing inside the school. 

Yet, as she once heard one of her students say:

"The flesh is weak."

Beatrice turned around and came face to face with Ava, to which Ava passed her arms around her neck.  
-I told you I liked your shirt- said Ava as she looked at her lips.  
-Yes- said Beatrice as she placed her hands on Ava's waist.  
Ava approached her ear and whispered to her.  
-I really like the way you look.  
She paused.  
-But I'd better like to see you without her  
Once she said that, she pulled away and kissed her.  
Beatrice followed the kiss and could feel Ava starting to unbutton button by button.  
However, the sound of footsteps stopped them and they parted as Beatrice turned around while she tried to quickly button her shirt buttons.  
Ava left the room and Beatrice waited a few seconds to get out behind her.  
On the way she ran into Mary.  
-Hey, again?- Mary asked when she saw her leave the room after Ava.  
-What?  
-If you're going to stay and counsel this girl, you've stayed late several times to help her- Mary said.  
-Ah, we're done- said Beatrice quickly.  
Ava, who was not going that far, held back her laughter, took out her phone and sent a message to someone who had an emoji of fire and a heart for a name.  
-Did we finish the counseling at your place or mine?

Beatrice's cell phone vibrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I hope you are well and drinking lots of water. A short work but I think it looks good, anyway leave in the comments what you think.  
> Edit:Wow, I wasn't expecting you to like this one shot so much, as it was quite a fleeting idea. I have received some comments from doing another chapter, again I just want to tell you that this was born from the song that I have put you from the beginning and although before I wanted to write a full story I think that the one shot was more than enough for me and to calm down my desire to write something related to that song, even so if I do another chapter it won't focus on avatrice if not on Lilith and Camila and their relationship. Anyway, in the same way I have another work called "without you" in case you want to read something of my own creation, the same way it is from Warrior Nun, I hope you like my work and thank you very much for your support and encouragement, always remember to drink a lot of water and take care.


End file.
